Destiny of the Endless
Summary Although Destiny is considered one of The Endless, unlike the rest of his siblings, it was not always that way within the comic book world, in fact he was making appearances in the comic book universe long before Neil Gaiman was a household name or The Endless even a concept put in print. In early comic book encyclopedias he was even stated to have no siblings to speak of which has since been retconned through The Sandman. Now, he is seen as the eldest of The Endless, for when existence first came into being, it had a destiny, and as such he has always been around since the beginning of it all. Whether this makes him that much older than any of his siblings is uncertain but he is seen as The Eldest. Destiny is - like many characters that know the future and that it cannot be changed - very stoic in going about his life and rarely, if ever, shows any emotion. He is not a very warm and welcoming type of guy because he simply reads the Book of Destiny and does what it says he shall do. This attitude is basically a double-sided blade, as on one hand it means he never purposefully invokes hatred or emotions of that sort, while at the same time he never purposefully brings about joy either, he just does as the Book says he shall do. Thus, in terms of relationships with his siblings, he hardly has any to speak of, he likes to keep to himself, although he also seems to be the one most willing to respect Destruction abandoning his duties, most likely because he felt no attachment to his brother. Also, at Morpheus' wake, Destiny delivers the first speech being the eldest and seems to feel no pain at the loss. He says that the ceremony is to pay their respects to Dream, and than, to ultimately forget him. For Destiny sees things as they were, as they are, and as they shall be...and the way he sees things, Dream was the lord of things that were not, things that are not, and things that will never be. In short, you could basically say Destiny is heartless, incapable of understanding emotion because he has no need to feel when he knows all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B Name: Destiny of the Endless Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Male Age: Possibly as old as Creation (The oldest of the Endless) Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Destiny Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Fate Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Embodies destiny and fate itself Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are embodiments of an infinitely layered creation. and have been described as Wave Functions. Destiny is also by far the most powerful of The Endless, and the only capable of affecting Lucifer Morningstar in any way, albeit still ultimately meaninglessly to someone of Lucifer's status) Speed: Omnipresent (Embodies Destiny itself, a concept that pervades through all existence) Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal Durability: At least High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Book of Destiny Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the fate of everyone, even the likes of Lucifer. However, a few specific things elude him, such as key pieces of knowledge possessed by Delirium, or the full extent of The Presence's plan) Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 1